Hidden Marriage
by Cozy Canyz
Summary: Diusia 19 tahun Ino sudah dinikahkan dengan pria yang satu kampus dengannya. Tapi peraturan kampus yang tidak mengizinkan mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya, untuk menikah sebelum lulus. Dan itu sebabnya, Ino dan suaminya harus bersikap seperti biasa, dan berpura pura seakan tak peduli saat pasangan mereka didekati orang lain. Bisakah mereka lalui? bersama?


Hidden Marriage

 _Pernikahan tersembunyi_

Chapter 1

•Ino dan rencana pernikahan•

Halloa! Cozy here!! (again)

-Cengengesan ga jelas-

Fic ini udah lama idenya, dan mungkin idenya pasaran, tapi Cozy putusin publish karena permintaan seseorang :D

Tentang judul,ga tau pas atau engga, pokoknya apa adanya deh :D

-Caelah-

Maaf atas segala kekurangannya!

maaaaaf..

-Sembah sujud-

Okelah, yaks!

 **Selamat Membaca...**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto -Langsung ngomong, soalnya takut dijitak atau digampar lagi :D-

Pair : GaaIno -Bisa berubah lho!- (what?!)

Warning : OOC (kayaknya) apalagi,ya? hm..yaks! putusin aja sendiri :D

Summary : Diusia 19 tahun Ino sudah dinikahkan dengan pria yang satu kampus dengannya, karena peraturan kampusnya yang tidak memperuntukan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi nya menikah, maka mereka harus bersikap seperti teman biasa. Apakah mereka tahan?

 _Chapter 1 :_ _Ino dan rencana pernikahan_

Ino PoV

Hm..segarnya pagi ini! aku sengaja bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya khusus hari ini,kenapa? ya, karena hari ini hari spesial! kakak tingkat, atau biasa dikenal kakak kelas, akan berkunjung ke kampus untuk melaporkan dan mempresentasikan skripsi mereka setelah selesai mengerjakan skripsi dan menulis jurnal.

Dan apa hubunganku dengan itu semua? tentu saja karena ada salah satu dari sekian banyak kakak tingkatku itu yang sangat aku sukai. Siapa? Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah kami hanya berbeda satu tahun.

Tapi tentu saja tidak akan mudah mendapatkannya. Banyak sekali sainganku! contohnya saja sahabatku sendiri, Sakura. Ia sangat sangat menyukai Sasuke-senpai, bahkan sepertinya melebihi aku. Buktinya ia sampai berani ikut club FG Sasuke-Senpai!

Oke, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Aku, Ino—Yamanaka Ino, aku baru masuk Universitas tahun lalu, aku baru 19 tahun. Aku mengikuti kuliah kedokteran. Oh, kan! aku jadi lupa! aku harus cepat! dan mendapat kursi terdepan untuk menyaksikan presentasi dari kakak tingkat ku! Tidak, aku bohong! maksudku..untuk menyaksikan presentasi dari Sasuke-kun..

Kya..!! aku malah jadi heboh sendiri kalau mengingat beraninya aku menyebutnya dengan suffix 'kun'.

Baiklah! aku sudah siap! aku berangkat dulu!!

Ino PoV **End**

"Ohayou! Ayah!!"

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang berteriak dengan hebohnya sambil menuruni tangga menghampiri seseorang.

"He, Ino? eh, Ohayou!"

Balas seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berjalan dari dapur menuju ke ruang tengah dengan gelas teh di tangan kanan, dan koran di tangan kiri.

"Ayah! aku berangkat sekarang!"

"Eh? sekarang? pagi sekali.Ada mata kuliah pagi ini? kok tidak seperti biasanya."

"Hm, ya tidak juga sih..mata kuliahku ada jam 10 an, tapi..aku akan pergi sekarang. Ah! oke, sudah waktunya!"

Ino melirik jam tangan miliknya.

"Ino, setidaknya sarapan dulu!"

Teriak ayahnya menghampiri Ino yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"Err.. tidak sempat sepertinya! aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Ino sudah selesai memakai sepatu dan berdiri menghadap ayahnya.

"Hah~ya sudah, sempatkan sarapan disana, ya! hati hati!"

"Ya! pasti! baiklah..jaa..Ayah!"

Setelah berpamitan, Ino pun bergegas dengan setengah berlari menuju stasiun yang biasa ia naik kereta ke kampusnya. Ino terus melirik jam tangannya sepanjang perjalanan. Dan entah kenapa saat ini Ino merasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Ya! bagus! aku terlalu lama di depan cermin tadi! mampus! aku akan terlambat!! aku hubungi si _Forehead_ dulu!"

Ino terus bergumam dengan kerasnya sambil setengah berlari, menyebabkan orang orang di sekitarnya menoleh padanya.

Tuut..tuut..

Telepon mulai tersambung.

"Ha—Haloo!! _Forehead_?!"

(Hh.. _pig_! kebiasaan sekali kau! ucapkan salam dulu! itu tidak sopan!)

Terdengar gerutuan di seberang sana. Ino menghela napas dan memutar matanya.

"Hhh..iya iya baiklah! Ohayou Sakura-chan!"

Ino menyindir orang yang ditelponnya, Sakura. Sakura hanya cekikikan di seberang sana.

(Oke, Ohayou! ada apa?)

"K—kau! kau sudah hah~ ada di kampus, iya kan?"

Ino mulai berjalan, karena sudah memasuki stasiun, dan tinggal naik kereta, tapi ia tentu saja masih tersengal sengal napasnya.

(Iya. Kenapa? eh, Kau kenapa, pig? lari? cape sekali sepertinya~)

Sakura sengaja menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Hah! jangan pura pura tidak tahu! Forehead!"

(Iya, baiklah.. berhentilah berlari! karena acara presentasinya sudah dimulai, dan Sasuke-Senpai sebagai _Opening_ nya. Jadi dia sudah selesai~)

Sakura menahan tawanya mati matian disana.

"Hah?! apa! jangan bercanda kau!"

Ino syok sekali, kini ia mulai berlari lagi menuruni tangga stasiun menuju kereta.

(Tidak, Pig! Ak—)

Tut tut tut

Binggo! Ino mematikan panggilannya, kini Sakura tertawa terbahak bahak disana membayangkan ekspresi Ino.

'Tuh kan! Sialan!! kapan lagi Sasuke-senpai berkunjung? lagipula kalau berkunjung, toh belum tentu bertemu! ha.. kenapa mendadak ramai begini, sih?!'

Ino terus menggerutu dalam hati dan merutuki dirinya yang telah terlalu lama mematut diri di cermin.

'Fyuuh~~ akhirnya!!'

Ino duduk dengan tenang di gerbong 3.

 **Universitas NekoHana..**

'Hah~hah~ ham—pir..sam—pai!'

Ino berlari memasuki gerbang kampusnya, lalu berhenti untuk menggesekkan kartu identitas mahasiswi nya ke alat scan disana. (wkwk ga tau namanya :D maaf..)

'Sakura! dimana dia, ya!? hah~ cape.. ah! itu dia!'

Ino berjalan gontai ke arah perempuan berambut pink yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. Ino sudah kehabisan tenaga. Demi Kami-sama! Ino sudah sangat beruntung tidak pingsan. Ia selalu sarapan dan tentunya tidak biasa berlari lari.

Tapi pagi ini, sudah tidak sarapan, lari larian pula!

"S—Sakura!"

Sebelum Ino berteriak, teman Sakura sudah pergi. Sakura merasa ada yang memanggilnya Ia menoleh lalu tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat penampilan Ino yang tak berbentuk.

"Ha? hahahahaha! pig! kau kah itu?"

Ino cemberut. Sakura menghampirinya.

"Forehead!!"

 **Kamar mandi wanita**

"Sialan kau! kukira benar Sasuke-senpai sudah tampil! ternyata kau menipuku! aku hampir mati tadi!"

"Hahaha..iya maaf..nih sudah kuganti dengan jasaku untuk memperbaiki penampilanmu."

Sakura masih saja tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa sambil mengikat rambut Ino.

"Kalau bukan karena kau juga, aku tidak akan begini, baka! aku sampai tidak sarapan dan berlari lari karena kau!"

Sakura berhenti tertawa dan berwajah serius. Ia membalikan tubuh Ino dari cermin menghadap dirinya.

"Pig? benarkah?"

Tanyanya serius.

"Iya, tentu saja!"

Ino menjawab dengan mantap.

'kalau sarapan, sih..aku memang melewatkannya bukan karenamu.'

Ucap Ino mengaku dalam hati.

"Yang benar saja, pig! kau itu calon dokter! kau tahu benar pentingnya sarapan pagi! kau juga tak begitu kuat kan?! maafkan aku. Kukira kau tak seserius itu."

Sakura berkata dengan nada dan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Sebenarnya Ino ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan tertawa menyaksikan wajah Sakura yang menurutnya konyol karena terlalu khawatir. tapi satu sama! toh,dia juga membohongi Ino.

"Tak, apa. Aku bisa sarapan disini."

Ino tersenyum, Sakura mengangguk.

"Ayo ke kantin!"

"Tidak." Sakura mengernyit mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Kita lihat dulu presentasinya. Baru makan, oke?"

"Oke!"

Mereka pun bergegas dan meskipun tidak mendapat kursi paling depan, setidaknya mereka mendapat kursi barisan ketiga yang lumayan jelas.

Presentasi pun dimulai..

Para gadis histeris melihat kakak tingkat mereka yang sangat tampan naik ke panggung untuk mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya. Para pria hanya mendecih dan bergumam, 'Biasa saja tuh! gantengan aku!'

"Kyaaa..!! senpai!!"

Suasana menjadi sangat riuh. Ternyata yang naik ke panggung bukan hanya Sasuke, ia berdua, bersama temannya yang tidak kalah tampannya.

"Siapa laki laki tampan satunya, pig?"

Tanya Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya berbisik pada Ino.

"Entahlah, yang pasti dia itu menghalangi Sasuke-senpai!"

Ino malah terlihat geram masih sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Sakura terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Ino.

Selesai acara presentasi..

"Hah~ damai sekali ya rasanya kalau melihat wajah Sasuke-senpai!"

Ino dan Sakura berjalan santai dan pelan meninggalkan aula.

"Ya, kau benar. He, kalau begitu, kita ke kantin sekarang! kau belum sarapan bukan?"

Sakura tahu pasti Ino sedang masa pemulihan ketahanan tubuhnya. Ino gampang sakit, karena itu ia selalu memakan vitamin pendamping. Dan tentu saja tidak boleh telat makan.

"Hah? oh..iya iya baiklah, bu! ayo ke kantin!"

Ino bersikap seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi ibunya.

Mereka akhirnya ke kantin bersama sambil tertawa tawa.

"Aku saja yang mengantri, ya?"

"Oh, Oke terima kasih, pig!"

Ino mengacungkan jempolnya lalu mulai mengantri. Saat mengantri, Ia melihat di sebelahnya ada Sasuke dan temannya tadi yang di panggung aula sedang mengantri juga.

'Eh? Sasuke-senpai..aku tidak menyangka dapat melihatnya sedekat ini!! tampan sekali! ayo sapa Ino! Sapa! kapan lagi kan?'

Inner Ino berteriak teriak tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini.

'Tapi bagaimana? Ah! terlihat alami saja!'

"Halo, Senpai!"

Sapa Ino riang yang tidak Ia duga begitu lancar keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke dan temannya menoleh. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sangat tipis. Meskipun tipis, tapi Ino bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia sangat senang! Tapi mengingat teman Sasuke itu, Dia sama sekali tak merespon Ino, Hanya meliriknya sekilas saja lalu kembali melihat ke depan.

'Apa dia mengira aku menyapa Sasuke-senpai saja, ya? tapi kan aku memanggilnya senpai! jadi dia termasuk juga dong!! ah, masa bodoh pantat ayam! yang penting Sasuke-senpai tersenyum padaku! untunglah aku yang mengantri!'

Inner Ino berteriak teriak. Ternyata Sasuke lebih dulu selesai, ia tersenyum sangat tipis sebagai bentuk pamitan (mungkin) lalu mengikuti temannya yang sudah berjalan duluan. Ino sangat senang, ia membalasnya dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Nah, punyamu!"

Ino memberikan makanan pesanan Sakura lalu duduk di depannya dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Ia tak berniat memberitahukan peristiwa tadi pada Sakura, karena si pinky itu pasti berkepanjangan ingin membahasnya.

"Arigatou!"

"Hm."

Jawab Ino yang sudah mulai makan. Sakura berdecak.

"Itadakimasu!"

Ucapnya penuh penekanan, Ino tersadar.

"E—eh, Itadakimasu!"

Ucapnya tersenyum canggung, Sakura tertawa lalu mereka pun menyantap 'Sarapan' siangnya.

"Oke, Sakura. Aku selesai! 15 menit lagi aku ada kelas."

Ino mengusap mulutnya menggunakan tisu.

"Oh, baiklah. Semangat, ya!"

Sakura masih menyantap makanannya, sebagai balasan atas ucapan penyemangat dari Sakura, Ino mengacungkan jempolnya lalu melambai.

Pulang kuliah..

"Sepertinya Sakura masih ada kelas. Aku pulang duluan saja deh!"

Ino memakai Jaketnya lalu bergegas ke stasiun untuk naik kereta.

'Hh..cape nya masih terasa sampai sekarang..'

Ino berjalan gontai membuka pintu rumah.

"Tadaima!"

Teriaknya yang sudah pasti tak ada sahutan, karena ayahnya masih bekerja, sedangkan ibunya di rumah neneknya karena mereka bercerai dan, kenapa Ino memilih dengan ayahnya? karena lebih dekat ke Universitas.Itu jawabannya, ya, cuma satu kali naik kereta.

"Okaeri!~"

'Apa? siapa yang menjawabku?'

Tanya Ino dalam hati, sambil berjaga jaga kalau kalau ada orang jahat, pintunya sih tadi terkunci, tapi bisa saja kan si penjahat mengecoh Ino? Saat Ino masih memasang pose siaga di depan pintu dan belum membuka sepatu, rumahnya terang benderang dan tampaklah..

"Ayah!"

Ino berteriak lega menghela napas, Inoichi tertawa melihat ekspresi putrinya itu.

"Ayah!~ bikin kaget saja!"

Ino terduduk dan mulai membuka sepatunya. Inoichi menghampirinya.

"Wah, Ayah berhasil rupanya!"

Ayah Ino masih tergelak, Ino cemberut.

"Itu untuk apa, Ayah?"

"Untukmu, kejutaaan~"

Inoichi merentangkan tangannya, Ino mengernyit lalu menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah.Ya, memang kejutan.Jarang sekali Inoichi pulang seawal ini.Biasanya ia akan pulang saat Ino sudah tidur.Dan, berangkat sebelum Ino bangun.Dan saat tadi pagi kebetulan Ino bangun pagi, sayangnya Ino harus bergegas.

"Haha..baiklah baiklah~ ini sangat membuatku terkejut, Ayah!"

Ino melepas pelukannya dan berdiri menghadap ayahnya.Tapi Ayahnya masih memasang wajah yang membuat Ino penasaran.Ino tersenyum dan menaikkan alisnya.

Inoichi mulai membuka suaranya lagi.Ia tersenyum manis pada Ino.

"Ini bukan kejutannya Hime~"

Ucap Inoichi yang semakin membuat Ino bingung.

"Lalu? ayah ayolah! cepat katakan saja! membuatku penasaran saja!"

Ino mengikuti ayahnya duduk di ruang tengah.

"Ibumu sebentar lagi akan datang."

Ucap Inoichi akhirnya membuat Ino paham bahwa ini lah kejutan sebenarnya.

Ayah dan ibunya memang berpisah dengan damai, jadi kalau bertemu juga mereka seperti dengan teman saja.Tanpa ada rasa benci satu sama lain.Akhirnya setelah selesai mencerna kata kata ayahnya, Ino berdiri sambil berteriak gembira.

"Benarkah? ayah! ibu kemari? huah!! aku rindu sekali pada ibu!"

Inoichi tersenyum melihat putrinya begitu bahagia.Ino kembali duduk menghadap ayahnya.

"Ayah, kapan ibu sampai?"

"Hm, tadi ibumu menelpon katanya dua jam lagi sampai.Jadi, kalau sekarang, kira kira setengah jam lagi."

Ucap Inoichi, Ino terperanjat dan langsung melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah! kalau begitu aku harus bersiap siap!"

Ino melompat dan langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.Inoichi hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.Bagaimana tidak? ibu Ino biasanya menelpon menanyakan kabar Ino sebulan sekali.Dan waktu untuk menelpon bulan ini adalah kemarin lusa.

Tapi Ibu Ino sampai menyuruhnya pulang lebih awal, karena ini penting.Dan membutuhkan kehadirannya.Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?

"Semoga bukan kabar buruk." Harap harap Inoichi cemas.

 **Kamar Ino..**

"Ibu berkunjung? ada apa, ya? hm..aku sangat sangat rindu pada ibu..".

Gadis bersurai pirang itu terus bergumam gumam sambil mandi dan mengganti bajunya, memberi kesan terbaik saat bertemu dengan ibunya setelah hampir setengah tahun tak bertemu.

Ting tong..

terdengar suara bel pintu, Ino melompat dari kursi riasnya, dan bergegas keluar, Ia menghentikan ayahnya yang sedang bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

"Biar aku saja, Ayah! aku sudah siap kok! aku sudah sangat rindu pada ibu!"

Ino agak berteriak dari tangga, Ayahnya tersenyum mengerti, lalu berhenti.

"Baiklah, hime."

Ino melanjutkan lari kecilnya, lalu membuka pintu, dan tampaklah~

"Oyasumi, Inoichi-sama?"

Ucap orang yang ternyata bukan ibunya, yang muncul dibalik pintu ternyata seorang pria dengan topi biru dan sebuah kotak sedang yang dipegangnya. Ino kembali tersadar.

"Eh, em saya Ino, putrinya."

Ucap Ino tersenyum, terpaksa. Ia kesal sekali, ia kira itu ibunya, ternyata~

"Oh, kalau begitu, Nona, ini pesanan tuan Inoichi. Iya, silakan tanda tangani disini.Terima kasih permisi."

Setelah tersenyum dan mengatakan sama sama, Ino masuk dengan keheranan tingkat tinggi. Juga kecewa karena yang ia dapati bukan sosok yang diharapkannya.

"Ini apa ya? Ah, terserahlah. Ayah! ini ada kiriman. Aku simpan di meja ya!"

Ino setengah berteriak karena ayahnya di dapur, setelah samar mendengar jawaban, ia pun naik tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

Ting tong!!

Bel kembali berbunyi, Ino tak menghiraukannya.

"Mau kau buka?" Tanya ayahnya yang keluar dari dapur, ino menggeleng.

"Tidak.Ayah saja.Paling cuma pengantar yang lain."

Jawab Ino melanjutkan langkahnya. Ayahnya mengangguk lalu membuka pintu.

"Eh, Kau—?" Mendengar suara ayahnya yang terdengar aneh di telinga, Ino berbalik dan mendapati seseorang yang membuatnya amat sangat terkejut.

"Ha? IBUUUU!!!!" Ino berteriak berlari seperti anak kecil, Inoichi menyingkir, ibunya tersenyum dan Ino pun kini tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Ibu! aku sangat merindukan ibu!!"

Ino berkaca kaca, begitupun ibunya, lalu ibunya tertawa mengusap butiran bak kristal yang sudah terlambat meluncur ke pipi seputih porselen itu.

"Iya, Ibu juga sayang~"

Mereka berpelukan lagi.

"Menurutku, lebih baik kalian masuk dulu setelah itu kalian bisa berpelukan dan menangis sepuasnya."

Ucap Inoichi setelah hanya memandang dua perempuan yang mengisi hidupnya itu saling berpelukan. Ino dan ibunya tertawa sambil melepas pelukan dan saling mengusap air mata mereka.

"Ah, ayah!" Ino memukul lengan ayahnya pelan.

"Kau tidak berubah." Ucap ibu ino pada Inoichi. Inoichi tersenyum, lalu menutup pintu setelah mereka semua masuk.

"Apakah ada urusan yang sangat penting sampai ibu mendadak kemari?"

Tanya Ino yang bergelayut manja di lengan ibunya.

"Dan kebetulan sekali ayah pulang lebih awal, ya?"

Sambung dan goda Ino pada Ibunya. Ibu Ino menatap Inoichi seakan bertanya apakah ia mengatakan bahwa ibu Ino lah yang memintanya pulang lebih awal, Inoichi mengangkat bahunya. Lalu Ibu Ino menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan putri nya itu.

"Iya, Ini penting sayang. tapi jangan khawatir bukan hal yang gawat kok." Ucap Yuka, Ibu Ino sambil mengelus kepala pirang ino.

"Dan, kau benar. Kebetulan yang luar biasa, kan ha?"

Mereka tertawa bahagia. Seperti keluarga utuh yang sesungguhnya.

Ino sangat sangat bahagia saat ia berada bersama orang tuanya seperti ini. Lengkap, ada ayah juga ibu.

"Eh, Ayo kita ke ruang keluarga. Bukannya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Inoichi memulai pembicaraannya, dan anehnya seketika senyuman di wajah yuka menghilang, lalu ia mengangguk dan menggandeng Ino menuju ruang keluarga.

 **Ruang Keluarga..**

"Ino," Panggil ibu pada Ino, Ino menatapnya lekat dalam kebingungan. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka tertawa, lalu sekarang mereka sangat serius dan dikelilingi aura mencekam. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Hime, berapa usiamu sekarang?"

Tanya Yuka memulai percakapan.

"Ibu sudah lupa? masa sih? kan baru tiga bulan yang lalu aku ulang tahun yang ke 19! ibu!!"

Rengek Ino tak terima ibunya lupa.

"Hehehe.. iya iya.. tentu saja

.. ibu tidak lupa~"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, Yuka tertawa, tapi terdengar ganjil di telinga Ino.

"Ibu, sebenarnya ada apa sih? kok muter muter begitu? langsung saja. "

Ino mulai bingung juga sudah ada rasa curiga curuga sedikit.

"Be—begini.. aduh, Ino kalau kau keluar saja dulu. ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan bersama ayah."

Ucap Yuka Akhirnya Ino malah tertawa.

"Tentu saja, buu tentu saja!! jangan lama lama, ya! ayah!!"

Ino menggoda kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya tersenyum, Inoichi terkikik geli.

Sepeninggal Ino, Inoichi sangat bingung melihat Yuka, lalu ia putuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa dengan—"

"Kau ingat tentang perjodohan Ino?"

Yuka memotong perkataan Inoichi, masih dengan perasaan cemas luar biasa.

"Perjodohan ap— ah! aku ingat! lalu kenapa? itu candaan masa lalu bukan?"

Yuka menggeleng, lalu menceritakan semuanya dan bagaimana caranya mengatakan semua ini pada Ino.

Inoichi menenangkan Yuka, lalu mengatakan bahwa Ino yang sekarang Ini bukan Ino yang dulu.

Yuka mengangguk dan meneguhkan hatinya, lalu beranjak keluar untuk memanggil Ino kembali. Inoichi berjanji dia yang akan mengatakannya.

"Ino, sayang..ayo ada yang akan kami katakan."

Ino yang sedang memakai headphone dan membaca buku, beranjak dari posisinya, melepas headphone lalu menatap Yuka.

"Err..iya baiklah.. tapi kalian jangan tegang begitu, ya! tidak seru!"

Ucap Ino cekikikan mendahului ibunya.

 _Kami-sama..aku tidak menjamin setelah ayahnya mengatakan nya Ino akan tetap seperti itu._ Yuka berjalan di belakan Ino. Lalu mereka ke ruang keluarga, Ino dan Yuka duduk di seberang Inoichi.

"Ino, kita langsung saja, ya. "

Inoichi menatap putri satu satunya itu dengan tatapan sangat lekat. Ino mengangguk, kenapa ia merasa tiba tiba deg degan begini.

"Kau sudah 19 tahun, Tapi kami tahu itu usia yang belum cukup untuk menjadi seorang istri, iya kan?"

Mendengar Ayahnya mengatakan hal seperti itu, entah mengapa Ino kini sepertinya dapat membaca situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Ma—maksud ayah? "

"Kau, akan kami nikahkan dalam waktu dekat ini, Ino."

"A—ap—Apa yang— ayah, ibu, kalian tahu kan di universitasku sekarang tidak ada yang boleh menikah, kalau ingin menikah aku harus pindah ke bag—hiks, maaaf.."

Inoichi tidak menyangka Ino sampai menangis seperti ini, Ino menggumamkan kata kata maaf karena ia menangis dan membuat orang tuanya cemas.

Yuka memeluk putrinya, ia biarkan Ino sesenggukan di pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku—hiks..Ayah, ibu aku hanya hiks tidak bisa membuang mimpiku begitu saja hiks.. Aku sudah bekerja keras untuk masuk NekoHana First.. aku—"

"Sstt.. Ino, sayang, kalu kau menerima perjodohan ini, hanya keluarga yang akan mengetahuinya sayang. bahkan jangan biarkan sahabatmu tahu."

Yuka mengusap kepala Ino, menenangkannya. Ino menatapnya.

"Ibu? Sakura juga jangan mengetahuinya? tapi dia sahabatku sejak lama, aku yakin dia bisa memegang rahasia."

"Sayang, lidah itu bisa saja tidak sengaja mengucapkannya, bukan? lebih sedikit yang mengetahuinya akan lebih baik. "

Ino mengangguk, entah kenapa ia selalu tidak bisa menentang perkataan orang tuanya, juga ia selalu percaya pada perkataan orang tuanya itu. Sekarang yang ada di pikiran Ino adalah hal konyol.

' _Kami-sama.. apa aku akan dinikahkan dengan bapak bapak, ya?'_.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Ino, Yuka tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ya lagipula dia juga menginginkan dirahasiakan. Karena— dia juga di universitas yang sama denganmu."

Ino terlihat kaget.

"Benarkah?"

 _'Ya.. setidaknya aku yakin dia tidak setua itu kan..'_

"Ibu tahu dia kakak tingkatmu, dia calon dokter bedah. Dia tampan—sangat tampan, tapi kau harus sabar dengan sikap juteknya, ya.. tapi sebenarnya dia baik."

Ino mengangguk, orang tuanya mengerti kenapa Ino menangis, dan mereka lega Ino sudah bisa tersenyum lagi. Karena mendengar kata tampan—mungkin? siapa yang tahu.

 _'Kakak tingkat? calon dokter bedah?! cuek?!! tampan?!!! Kya!!! sasuke-kun punya itu semuaaa!! apa calon suamiku sasuke-kun, ya?! jangan harap, Ino! bagaimana dengan Sakura nanti?! hah! terserah! aku yakin bukan sasuke kun!! tapi ciri ciri itu ada pada sasuke-kun semua!! ha! aku serahkan padamu saja, kami-sama..'_

Akhirnya Ino mengakhiri perang batinnya, dan memilih pasrah.

"Kau harus selalu siap."

Yuka mengatakannya dengan tegas, tersenyum dan memeluk Ino, Inoichi bernafas lega. Ia benar, Ino sekarang bukan Ino yang dulu.

"Kau akan menikah bulan ini juga, dalam waktu dekat."

Ino kaget dan melepas pelukan Yuka.

"A—apa? kenapa mendadak begitu? aku kan belum siap, bu.."

"Sayang, kita hanya melakukan ritual untuk menjadikanmu istrinya, tentu saja resepsi nya nanti. Toh, tidak akan ada yang diundang untuk sekarang, kan?"

Ino tersenyum senyum, ia tidak akan memikirkan apapun lagi sekarang. Cukup melihat ibu dan ayahnya senang, ia sudah merasa puas akan berguna nya dirinya.

"Iya, baiklah terserah saja. Lalu, sekarang ibu menginap, bukan?"

Ino bergelayut di lengan Yuka, Inoichi tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tentu sajaaa!"

Yuka memperlihatkan buku cerita yang sudah agak tua. Sepertinya Ino sangat menyukai buku itu, dan Yuka juga senang membacakannya untuk Ino.

"Yeay!! baiklah, ayo ibu! aku bawakan koper ibu ke kamarku!"

"Iya, ayo sayang!"

Yuka tersenyum pada Inoichi saat sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Inoichi juga merasa sangat senang.

Ino dan Yuka mengambil koper Yuka yang tadi ditinggal di ruang tengah, lalu naik ke kamar Ino untuk tidur.

Ino mendengarkan Yuka bercerita dan sesekali tertawa bersama, Ino menceritakan semua kesehariannya, juga saat di Universitasnya. Ino ingin sekali menghentikan waktu untuk saat ini, ia sangat senang saat tidur bersama ibunya, seperti waktu kecil. Tak terasa belaian tangan Ibunya pun mengantarnya ke alam mimpi, sebelum tertidur sempurna, Ino mengucapkan selamat malam.

"Oyasumi nasai, Hime~"

Balas Yuka dan mencium kening Ino.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

Ya.. mohon bantuannya minna-san.. gimana? pantas lanjut kah? keputusan di tangan reader..

Kayaknya chapter depan udah nikah, soalnya cerita ini lebih nyeritain pas udah nikah :D -Lah iya, judulnya jugga Marriage, kan? :D-

oh iya, bagi yang menunggu fic cozy yang lain -berharap- baca ini aja dulu, ya! yang kalian tunggu itu sedang dalam pengerjaan :D tapi pasti lanjut kok! soalnya banyak waktu senggang, dan udah beres ujiannya, tinggal nunggu raport :D yang sabar dan jangan bosen untuk selalu baca ya! :D ;)

Jangan lupa REVIEW NYA YAAA!!

Sekarang, sampai sini dulu, ya.. Bye!!

Thanksih,

 **Cozy••**

Plup!

-ngilang-

 **12 Desember 2017**

 **Selasa.**


End file.
